He's My Captain
by DieHardNaruFan
Summary: Being attacked and forced by a number of hopeful fangirls daily was not really Hinata's cup of tea. But neither was the idea of being the partner of the most arrogant, prideful, rude and at the same time, handsome, and strongest ANBU Captain. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor Naruto series. (Oh, how I wish though T_T ) **

**AN**: Apparently, I am super duper new here so I can assure you that this story may appear lame, has a LOT of grammatical errors and etc... But I hope you'll enjoy the story :)

Criticisms are welcome :D My heart is ready.

** CHAPTER ONE.**

"Take it or not. I don't care eitherway."

Hinata winced at the harsh tone of her partner which made her question his sincerity. Fidgeting her two fingers together, she started to think of a way to escape now that her plan to make him at least accept the chocolates proved to be a failure.

"I-I'm so-sorry S-Sa-"

"Stop stuttering. Makes me not to really accept those."

Hinata's eyes widened. If she won't succeed in giving out the chocolates, more than half of the Konoha female population would kill her.

"W-what! You know what they'll d-do to me!"

"Hn. You're an ANBU. My partner even. You should be enough to defend yourself from those. "

"It's 'them', not 't-those'. Hinata replied in a low voice.

" . That's how I look at them "

"S-Sasuke-san.. "

It has been going on since the past week, a month long since Valentines' day, and the number of chocolates is still increasing. Of course, she rejected at first and even hid in her apartment but it did nothing to stop Konoha kunoichis. A month long supply of flower packets was placed on her doorstep and they received a yes. What she didn't know is that each flower packet corresponds to a sackload of chocolates to be delivered to Uchiha Sasuke, her partner. It looks to be easy and simple if it wasn't for the recipient being not only the famous handsome avenger but also the ANBU captain,_very arrogant_. On her jounin days, it was relatively easy because she simply managed to go through his apartment and leave the chocolates, plus a lot other sort of gifts, there while he was out. But after a few attempts, Sasuke seemed to have seen through it and talked to her straight; told her that another set of those gifts would correspond to a punishment. Hinata tried to tell his fans this and nothing did she thought scarier (even Sasuke himself) than what she got in reply. And so, she tried several ways (that proved to be worthless) to make him accept and came up with the most unimaginable torture she could ever get: to be his partner.

On the upside, giving his presents is faster being they are constantly together. But the downside was the punishment for every set of those. He made her do a variety of consequences such as bentos, errands, ointments;in turn of accepting them, but sometimes those consequences go overboard that makes Hinata question herself if a packet of flower values higher than her pride.

If she thinks about it, she really gains nothing from this sort of agreement. She gets sackful of goodies each week, she painstakingly makes her captain accepts those, gets a ridiculous amount of flower packets, which she still haven't used the ones from the past weeks, and still, she gets to be a slave for the Uchiha at the end of the day.

_Oh joy._

"Why'd you agree anyway? " Sasuke asked, a sword on hand.

Hinata sighed.

"I-I don't really k-know. Maybe b-because they're m-my friends?"

"Hn. Some friends they are. Remind me again why I had to help you with groceries the other day? "

Hinata made a sour face in return. " S-Sasuke-san"

"Oh. Right. They left you for me right? Left you with all the groceries to catch up with me walking outside the store. Hn. Kunoichis who can't even detect a clone."

Normally, Hinata would've fought for her friends' side but after the weeks she endured in Sasuke's orders, she started to doubt if their friendship does really depebd on Sasuke.

"W-well, you can't blame them for their affections. The first- What are you going to do? "

Sasuke gave her a look to continue but her curious face beat him to it.

"I'm cutting my hair. It's getting on my face."

Hinata blinked before replying. " Oh. Let me. "

Sasuke gave her a look.  
"I-It would look b-better. At l-least. "

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was planning any sort of revenge before he gave a small nod. Sasukes trusts relatively few people in Konoha. If it comes down to it, he figured he trusts only two people fully. One being the village blonde Hokage and the other, Hinata. Besides ,he thought, what could the innocent Hyuuga do to somebody a lot times stronger than her. She won't even hurt a fly.

His acceptance brought a smile on Hinata's face and then placed herself at the front of Sasuke with a kunai on hand.  
A comfortable silence settled for a while before Hinata yet again asked the same question.

"Sasuke, why won't you just accept the presents?"  
Sasuke remained silent and unmoving, Hinata wondered if he heard her at all.

"S-Sasu-"

"Hinata, I offered you a bargain. I think it's up to you now of what'll be my decision. "

Sasuke sounded very impatient but Hinata can't really give him an answer at the moment.

"Don't you t-think it's una-appopriate? "

...  
"No."

"W-well.. I-I d-do." Hinata replied with downcasted eyes; her hands stopping briefly as she is lost in thoughts.

Sasuke stared at the beauty in front of him then reached for her wrist. With his other hand, he raised her chin, beckoning for her eyes to look at his. Seeing as Hinata refused to, Sasuke moved forward and leaned his forehead on hers; making Hinata gasped in surprise abd meet Sasuke's eyes. In reflex, Hinata attempted to duck her head but was stopped by Sasuke's hand. Obsidian met opal white and Hinata was lost on the deep emotion held on her partner's eyes, making her want to establish any form of skinship. Sasuke, noticing her outreached hand, read her mind then moved forward to touch her lips in a brief kiss.

Hinata squealed. "S-S-Sa-Sasuke?!"

The side of Sasuke's lips twitched unnoticebly in amusement. He knew he shouldn't have acted so forward,especially now that he awaits a pending answer but he couldn't control himself on the pout she was making. He thought it was simply arousing. And she had no clue what he'll do more once she accepts his bargain.

" Why?"

Hinata stared horrified at Sasuke; one hand on her lips.

"W-w-what d-do you me-mean wh- *umph*"

He stopped her with a kiss.

"I told you to stop stuttering, didn't I? "

"I-I was do-doing p-perfectly f-f-fine before you...y-y-you ki-"

Kiss.

"S-stop it!"

"Why?" Sasuke fought the urge to laugh at her grimaced expression and instead, grinned. " I thought my intentions are clear since I asked you to be my girlfriend. And if I'm not mistaken, this includes in what I'm asking for."

Hinata frowned. " You.. You ch-cheated."

The unmasked disappointment on her face almost made him laugh.

Almost.

" I didn't. I am simply playing my cards."

" But you can't! I-I haven't even a-answered yet."

To Hinata's confusion, she received no answer from his partner and instead was surprised he wasn't paying attention.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Dobe."

Dobe? Naruto.  
Hinata's eyes widened like saucers and she quickly scrambled off Sasuke and proceeded to bow at their Hokage.

"Ho-Hokage-sama"

Naruto was revealed from a nearby bush He released a loud laugh then placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder all the while oblivious to the glare a certain ANBU captain was giving.  
"Why the sudden formality Nata-chan? It's just Naruto."

"A-ah. Hai Na-Naruto."

Sasuke stood beside Hinata. "What do you want Naruto?"

" Teme! I see you and Nata-chan's getting close huh."

"No!" Hinata disagreed.

"Ah. So what about it?" Sasuke agreed.

" N-no we aren't!"

" Yes we are. We just kissed."

"It was you!"

Naruto yet again let out a loud laugh.  
" Definitely getting close. Stupid teme didn't tell me he had Nata-chan as girlfriend. "

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Hinata's arm to stop her from retorting yet again. " Why are you here dobe?"

"Oh yeah yeah. Sakura-chan's gonna kill me if your late. Teme, Sakura-chan needs you at the hospital. Something about poisons, I think."

"Hn."

Alarmed by the sudden declaration, Hinata hurriedly latched on Sasuke. "Wait! W-what about t-the chocolates? "

Sasuke for awhile stared stoicly at Hinata and then smirked, eyes glint with mischief.

" Just leave them in my apartment. I'll deal with them later. You have my keys right?"

Hinata's shoulder slumped in disappointment. "Oh. Okay."

"Don't be so disappointed. I'll see you later " Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"I-It's not! Oh nevermind. I'm off sir."

Before Hinata could release her hold on her captain's shirt, Sasuke grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

" See you later, " he said and poofed in thin air.

If not for the chuckle released by their Hokage, Hinata would've spent an hour looking like a human tomato. Finally releasing herself from her stupor, Hinata threw the kunai she was previously holding to Naruto's general direction only to hit a target practice behind him.

"Woah! Woah! Nata-chan!"

"Hokage-sama" a low, feral voice called.

Naruto blinked at the fumingly angry kunoichi in front of him.

"Y-yes?" he shakily answered.

Her fist clenched on her side, she pleaded, " Please let me change my partner"

It took a moment for Naruto to comprehend what Hinata requested but once he did, he chuckled.

"You know I can't do that Nata-chan."

Desperation passed Hinataa's face. "B-but why n-not?"

With a grin, Naruto answered, " You should know, that was his condition to be ANBU captain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, and it's characters don't, in any way, belong to me. (Can SasuHina babies be mine? :") )

**AN: **I don't know where to start. XD

Then, I would like to thank ALL who viewed, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You don't know how much those meant to me :" ( I giggled all night, reloading and reloading the review page. XD )

I am very sorry to the mistakes I might have committed in the past chapter. XD Thank you for all those people who informed me about it :D

I would just like to warn you that this chapter might contain some Sakura-bashing. But rest assured, I do not hate her. :) (Though you might hate me after. : )  
Another, is that this chapter contains NaruIno :D Love them.

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

If there is one thing on Sakura that Sasuke tolerated, (he never used 'like' to anybody other than his kunoichi partner) is her dedication on her job. Medical jutsu was never his forte but he could see the variety of medical proposals and studies Sakura was working on and how huge an effort she puts on every one of them. Apparently, she chose to work on her study on poison antidotes at the moment; and because Sasuke practically lived on poison during his life with Orochimaru, he was familiarized on their kinds and some of their effects.

Sasuke is very well aware of the still lingering feelings of the pink kunoichi for him but chose to accept her request because he was interested himself, and this knowledge might prove useful. He would just have to hope Sakura is equally distracted to push her raging feelings aside. It wasn't like Sasuke did and will not recognize her feelings. He was just so distracted with claiming a certain Hyuuga heiress that he doesn't have time to acknowledge her. That is, if ever he does have the time, which he will make sure he will not, maybe she would have a chance with him' probably because of her body. But Sasuke doubt that will last. She would be too noisy and too clingy, complete opposite of what he likes in a girl. Sakura's body would probably have no fight against her either.

As Sasuke watch her watch a fish die in poisoned water, he can't help but be curious of what she thinks of his relationship with Hinata. (If there was any) Does she watch them with same intensity as she does to the barely swimming fish? Or is she nonchalant about it. Sasuke doubts she doesn't care so he decided to test his theory.

"Sakura"

Her head moved to acknowledge Sasuke but her eyes didn't leave the fish. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Dobe told me you needed me."

Only then did her eyes face Sasuke.

"Well actually I thought since you've been standing there for a while now, I'd hear your opinion on the effect of the poison I made on the fish.

"...Ah."

"So, what do you say?"

"...That's all?"

Sakura's brows furrowed. "Uhmm..Yes... That was all Sasuke-kun."

Tch. Back again with the -kun.

Sasuke noticed that every time Sakura thought she had done something wrong to him, she would try to regain his forgiveness by adding the blasted honorific.  
What she didn't know is that for Sasuke, it sounded just so wrong when it didn't come out of his partner's mouth.

"You had Naruto interrupt my training with Hinata because of this?"

The slight twitch on the side of Sakura's mouth didn't miss the eyes of the Uchiha.

Smirk.

"I...I don't understand. I... Us..I thought I am your friend Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. Friends? Ha. As if that's ehat she was looking for.

"What I don't understand, Haruno, is my purpose here. You can't tell me you don't know what's happening to the damn fish. You're a medical ninja."

Only her silence did she offer back. With every second of no reply did Sasuke's patience shorten. He should be with Hinata now. Who knows what she's doing with the idiot! So with a sigh, he decided to mend things himself.

"Sakura, what is it that you really want to say."

Sasuke noticed the abrupt stiffness of her shoulder so his curiosity intensified.

"I..uh.. Sasuke.. I wanted to apply being an ANBU."

Now it was Sasuke who became speechless. Though he processed the information fast, he still wasn't able to grasp what her true motive was.

"Sakura, you know medics aren't allo-"

"I-I wanted to apply for your team!"

For the second time that day, Sasuke was rendered speechless.

'How could you be so stupid? Of course that's the reason she wants to be ANBU.' Sasuke thought.

As an instinct, Sasuke would obviously say no. But he decided to weigh his options. Sakura is definitely a good close combat fighter plus her medic skills were no joke. She would serve as a great asset for any team she would be in, in his team if you put it on her case. But since Hinata's medic skills were also good plus being an exceptionable close combat fighter, he didn't really need her. If anything, she would just be a distraction for him.

Sakura had to sit rigidly, watching her toes as Sasuke mused with his thoughts. Finally had enough he raised her head, "I won't be a problem to you and... Hinata. I promise. I just...I just want to fight alongside you, that's all."

Though Sasuke looked like he was still occupied by his thoughts, he heard what she said and decided to finally acknowledge her request.

"Hn. Hand me Naruto's authorization tomorrow. Don't mess this up with your petty feelings Haruno."

If anything, Sakura's face glowed its brightest in happiness and relief; it almost illuminated the whole room.

"Yes, thank you Sasuke!"

But he was already out of the room.

The sudden turn of events made a small smirk form on Sasuke's face. The Haruno invited herself in his team, so be it. It won't be his fault if she won't like what she will see and end up crying through the day. He wonders what his hime would say about this.

* * *

"Sasuke had you, didn't he?" And a loud deep laughter followed.

As of the moment, Hinata was rooted on her spot, thoroughly embarrassed with the display of emotion she did with- Sasuke did to her. And in front of the Hokage even!

Plus, the knowledge that her ice of a human (but surprisingly kind at times) captain personally wanted her on his team only meant one thing for her. Doom. It dawned to her that Sasuke wanted her as a pet, not as a shinobi. A poor, enslaved, and embarrassed female that he will feel no remorse to push and pull here and there. And he might have planned it all in advance!

Of course, she knows that he knows she can't back down from ANBU now after all the persuading she went through with her father just to allow her to quit being the heiress and give it to her sister instead. Plus, she promised to Naruto -and herself, that she'll prove her worth by making on the top of the ANBU team. Well, she did make it on the top, as the captain pet that is.

And so, she thought with outmost realization that all her pondering would lead to nothing now that her so great of a captain, had meticulously planned her torture.

.  
Who was she joking?

.  
There wasn't a choice in the first place. If she hadn't befriended him at the prison, visited him at his release, trained with him, treated him to ramen, introduced with her teammates and so many other things, she wouldn't be stuck here in her own personal hell. They wouldn't be this close and he wouldn't be this mean.

With a sigh, she decided to end her train of thought with a heavy heart. Though despite all her rant, she doesn't really feel all that regretful. It was quite hard to stay angry at a person that makes you feel all mushy inside.

"Hellooo.. Hinata?"

With her Hokage staring so curiously, Hinata thought she can't really be mad at him for that long.

"I...I don't know if you two have sort of a..plan going on that does or does not really concerns me ;I don't even know if what you all said was true but why... me?" She asked with full curiosity.

But all she got was a knowing stare.

"Naruto-kun?"

Then the full blown smile appeared. "Oh, you know it yourself Hina-chan! "

"Wha-what?! I-I d-don't.. "She stuttered, bewildered.

"Tehee.. Oh! Look at the time. I guess I jave to go Hina-chan. See you later! Ja!" And Naruto headed for the woods.

"Na-nani? Ma-matte Naruto-kun! What you t-told me?!"

Hinata attempted to catch up with him but was no match for his speed and endless stamina. In the end, she remained and only got a loud "Datebayo!". She decided to deliver the chocolates and head home, back to her pillow where she releases all her pent-up emotions. Plus, if ever she felt like it, a certain Uchiha might not be that lucky..or will he be.

* * *

Despite being inside the Uchiha household for a lot of times (Hinata still doesn't understand why she had to go there every after their missions) , Hinata still couldn't help but admire how clean and organized her captain's room is. Not even a speck of dust can be seen on the polished floor. Even his training equipments plus his famed Kusanagi sword lay promptly on the side table. It made Hinata wonder if he ever lived inside the house.

But once she turned the corner from the living room, she found herself in front of his room; there lay mountains of chocolates and pastries. And the doubt of him ever living in the house disappeared.

Hinata hesitated adding the chocolates in her hands to the pile. She wasn't even sure how those came up when she had been here just last two days.

"These kinds of defeats my purpose..."

She scanned through the room and estimated the chocolates to be more or less 100 bars, plus the 20 packets on her hand. She grimaced at the sight of a few expensive brands of chocolate stowed on the floor. Even she as the heiress would feel guilty on wasting that money on those chocolates, especially the expensive ones. On her way out, she thought about what she would make out of those hundred bars.

"Maybe the children at the orphanage would like chocolate cake for a change."

But that will have to wait for after her mission.  
For now, she has to survive a three day long A rank mission with her ANBU team, plus, oblivious to her, a certain cherry haired kunoichi.

* * *

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

As Hinata headed for the Konoha gates, she already sensed a foreign chakra with her team from a mile away. After she checked it out, she saw an exceptional bright green chakra, belonging none other than to the second best medic in their village. She wondered what she needs from the team. And is she wearing an ANBU uniform?

But..

It was a first time they allowed a topnotch, and not to mention irreplaceable, medic participate in a highly dangerous class A ANBU mission. They would always say in the village and would only be equipped with a team on very delicate matters.

As for Hinata, it was too risky to have Sakura on their team, given that they can't give her 100% security. Many ambushes headed their way would probably aim for her first. But then again, Hinata thought, Sakura is perfectly capable to defend herself; probably better that she to herself at times. She has power as well she had healing. Just like Hinata, though far stronger. Looking as the pink-haired medic talk to her teammates, it made her think if this was some sort of message for her to think twice about her position in the team.

Still...

Why is Sakura-chan here?" she asked herself.

"Well, I'd like to ask that myself."

Hinata wasn't really expecting an answer back so she jumped in surprised when a voice answered her from the back.

"Ino-chan!"

There stood the blond kunoichi, wrapped in bandaged from neck to waist. Eyes as wide as saucers, she made an immediate scan through her body for any more injury. Apparently, her previous mission made a toll on her body since it was her first time for an ANBU recon mission. Their Hokage was greatly against it as her first ANBU mission but she insisted, saying that it was perfect for her since the mission required mind jutsu specialist. And so naturally, Naruto had no choice but to give in.

"Good Morning Nata-chan!" She answered, absentmindedly rubbing her arm.

" Y-You shouldn't be here! Have the doctors release you? Are you okay? I'm sure there are some inju-"

"Whoa! Easy there, Hinata-chan! I'm okay, really. Doctors said I just need a bed rest so I decided to drop by. "  
Ino cut her off, an amused expression on her face. Hinata is and always will be the worrywarth of their batch, she mused.

"B-but then, why aren't you at home? Naruto-kun will kill us for this. "

Recently, Naruto showed twice the concern for all of their well-being, especially on the female kunoichi in front of her. He was the one, personally, who waited for her at the gates, and the one who carried her with a panicked state to the hospital. Hinata remembered seeing a number of nurses rush for the Hokage's girlfriend's aid while she pressed a piece of cotton on her captain's cut on his scowl marked face.

" He knows I'm here. In fact, he's the one who escorted me here but he had to go back for some matters. But he said he'll personally wave you off so he'll be here in a little while and bring me home. "Ino was about to explain more but stopped once she had seen a relieved expression on Hinata's face.

"You're such a worrywart, Hinata-chan. No wonder, Sasuke's so spoiled on you. "

Light speed did Hinata's face turned into a human tomato's, " I-I'm n-not! And H-h-he's n-not!"

Ino giggled accusingly. "Really now."

"R-really!"

" Oh okaaaaay~ I'll save you from this one then. "

" Ino-chan!"

Ino laughed for a bit but stopped once she yet again saw Sakura from the back of Hinata.

" By the way, why is Sakura here? I don't recall her in your team. I don't even know she's ANBU."

For a while, Hinata appeared thinking deeply before she decided to voice her opinion.

" If I remember correctly, I think Sakura-chan called Sasuke a while ago for something about poisons."

" Hmm. And I presume that that's not what it's really about?"

Hinata meekly nodded. "I think so too. "

Ini pondered for a minute then sighed. "Well, we have no means to know what Sasuke and Sakura's planning so be careful out there, okay? Now, act normal cause forehead's heading this way. "

"E-eh?!-"

"Hinata-chan! Ino-pig! Good morning. You didn't tell me you were both here." Sakura greeted as she approach both girls.

"Weell, if you weren't so busy rubbing your face with those men, you would've noticed me. "

"I was not! It's called getting to know, pig. Haven't heard of that? "Sakura rebutted with arms crossed.

"Oho~ Acting high now huh, I read others' mind remember. I probably get to know people monthly twice as you do in a year, forehead." Ino argued back with chin raised.

A series of arguments was passed and Hinata was stucked liplocked as the two kunoichi didn't seem to know when to stop. She wanted to stop them, really, being that they were getting attention from people passing by, but was actually scared that the anger they display on each other would be directed to her. She watch with horror as one of her teammates attempted to, but inevitably met the wall at his back.

Where was her captain when she needed him?

She was probably drifting off but her body stood in attention when her name was called by Sakura rather loudly.

"Please tell her that I was really allowed to join your team. She doesn't believe me!"

Hinata wanted to say that even she didn't know but was unable to at the look she was giving her.

"I-I guess, yes."

Sakura stood triumphantly. "Ha! Hear that Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun was even the one who accepted me in."

Now that caught Hinata's attention. Sasuke? The Sasuke who personally rejected her offer of having Kiba in the team. The Sasuke who, despite how she begged, rejected another female on the team. The Sasuke, who is a sannin along with Naruto and Sakura.

'No doubt she was accepted. 'Hinata thought bitterly. But even though she may feel that way, she decided not to jump to conclusions and try to understand the situation.

"I can't imagine what you did to make him agree. You probably tricked him into something, didn't you?" Ino asked, looking suspiciously at Sakura. She may look normal, but she was actually trying to read her best friend's motive.

"Nope. I just asked him and then he told me to get an authorization letter from Naruto."

'Hmm.. So that's why Naruto went to Sasuke a while ago.' Ino mumbled lowly.

"Oh well, I'm really thankful for this oppurtunity. You won't be the only girl in this team now, Hinata-chan. I'll protect you from the bunch of idiot guys. "Sakura joked.

Despite what she feels, Hinata couldn't help but laugh lightly at her friend's joke. She decided then, that there's no reason to be suspicious of this situation; everybody has a right to enter ANBU whenever they want and to what team they will want to be. She doubted, though, that she can protect her from the only male that bothers her; that male being her captain.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan. That is definitely a relief."

Ino scrunched her eyebrows in contemplation, and blurted out a low "well, you got a point there."

"Glad we came up with an understanding but, honestly, where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Hinata was about to ask also but suddenly picked up a chakra signature. "They're already near."

"Oh good. I'm starting to feel tired with- wa!" Ino stopped when an arm was suddenly placed around her waist. If Hinata hadn't mentioned that they were near, Ino would've punched him in fright, bandaged or not.

"Goodness Naruto! Could you please not surprise me like that again! You'll give me a heart attack. ", she exclaimed, a hand on her chest.

Naruto wanted to comment on how flustered her face looked at the moment but decided not to once he remembered how vicious her girlfriend can be in times.  
"Sorry, sorry! That won't happen again. You girls were just so into the conversation. "

"Hmph. It better not, or you can wish your butt goodbye. Where's Sasuke?"

Just as Ino asked did Sasuke materialized in between Hinata and Sakura, a bag on shoulder and his Kusanagi on his right hand.  
Sakura greeted him first, on which he acknowledged with a nod, before he shifted his attention to Hinata and asked if she was ready. Naturally, Hinata answered yes but was a bit surprised he seemed more distant than normal. Not like she was complaining.

Normally, Sasuke would've asked her a bunch of questions until one of their member will remind them that their conversation was totally out of the mission. But now, Sasuke seemed content with that question.

Oh well, it's a nice change, Hinata thought.

"Naruto, we're off." Sasuke said.

Naruto raised his fist and shouted, "Yosh! Be careful out there. Come back in three days."

With a few goodbyes and a last wave of Sasuke's hand, they disappeared on to the trees a distance from the Konoha gates. And throughout all those, Hinata can't help but notice the subtle glances the pink haired kunoichi gives her indifferent captain beside her. She was worried about the subtle pain she feels from inside her chest and wondered if her captain purposely stays quiet. The trek to the location was not supposed to be as peaceful as this, being that her captain was not as silent as they assume. And in those times, Hinata was always the victim.

But still...

'Maybe... with Sakura-chan here...Maybe Sasuke...?"

* * *

AN: I know, I knoooww. This chapter's lame I had to read it a lot of times to edit the parts I can edit. T_T I'm so sorry if you might feel that there's lacking :/ Reviews are welcome for revisions :

To Hime-chan, Random Person, Puffreis-chan, dara, Guest; thank you for taking the time to review :D I couldn't reply to you so I decided to thank you here :


End file.
